BMS-180194 has potent activity against CMV in vitro and in animal models of herpesvirus infections, as well as good oral bioavailability in a variety of animal species. This sequential, ascending-dose study is the first trial of BMS-180194 in man, and is designed to assess the pharmacokinetics, tolerance, and safety of single oral and intravenous doses of the drug.